This invention relates generally to the field of two-dimensional video displays and more particularly to a flexible video display with integrated control circuitry that is formed in a silicon-on-insulator wafer.
The video display technology industry is rapidly growing in an attempt to meet the demand for increased capability required for improved interfacing between computers and humans. Higher resolution, lower power, higher brightness, and lower cost displays are required to fit future needs. In addition, there is a growing requirement for a display technology that is compatible with non-planar surfaces.
The Department of the Navy is particularly interested in lightweight and flexible video displays as standard equipment for the “information warrior” of the future. Such flexible video displays may be affixed to curved surfaces for virtual reality or heads-up displays used in wearable computer systems or for highly portable display applications such as electronic maps that can be rolled up in a back pocket. Thus, there is a need for flexible video displays that may be unrolled into deployment or conformed to non-planar surfaces to meet the emerging applications for non-planar displays.